They Just Need a Minute
by BuffyAnn23
Summary: "You've got to be kidding if you think we can both fit in there."
"Oh, hell no. No way."

"Will you just get in here already and quit your whining."

"You've got to be kidding if you think we can both fit in there." Mickey protested. "It's barely big enough for you."

The Doctor rolled his eyes. "Well, it's either that or you can take your chances with the armed guards."

Tossing a glance over his shoulder at the sound of approaching footsteps, Mickey pulled a face and then stepped inside the small linen closet. "Told you we should have jus' waited for Rose to get us out instead of stagin' a prison break." he grumbled as he pulled the door shut behind him.

"Yeah, well she seemed to be a bit busy with his royal pompousness." The Doctor replied bitterly. "They've been practically joined at the hip all evening."

"Oh ho, is that what this was all about? You're jealous?"

"Time Lords do not get jealous." The Doctor huffed. "I'm just… concerned for her well-being."

"Right." Mickey drawled. "Pull the other one while you're at it. Well I tell you what, maybe instead of usin' me as some sort a' buffer and chasin' after French prossies in order to distract yourself, you should just tell Rose how you feel about her and then I won't end up gettin' arrested 'cause I happen to be standin' beside you when you go and get all mouthy with some Prince for showin' her a bit of attention."

"Can you just be quiet?" The Doctor said irritably. "I'm trying to come up with a plan to get us out of here."

"Well don't think too hard you might hurt yourself." Mickey goaded.

"Just stay on your side."

"What side? There are no sides in here."

"Ow! That was my foot."

"Yeah, well you elbowed me in the stomach."

"Move your arm."

"You move your arm."

"Quit pushing!"

"I'm not pushing!"

So wrapped up in their bickering, neither man noticed the door being opened until a stream of light hit their faces and they heard someone clear their throat. At the sight of Rose standing there with her arms crossed and a slight smirk playing over her features, the argument ceased abruptly and a sheepish look passed over both men's faces as they froze in their current positions.

The Doctor had Mickey's head firmly pinned to the wall with one hand and Mickey in turn had his hand pressed up against the Doctor's jaw in an attempt to push him away while both of their free hands were gripping the wrist of the other's offending limb.

"M' sorry, did you two want to be alone?" Rose grinned, tongue in teeth.

Shrugging out from under The Doctor's grip, Mickey quickly clambered out of the enclosed space and smoothed out his clothing. "We were hidin' from the guards." he said by way of explanation.

"Well, you might want to be a little quieter next time so as not to give away your position. I could hear the two of you arguin' and the sound of the door rattlin' all the way down the hall." Rose laughed. "Anyway, you don't have to worry about the guards anymore. I managed to convince the Prince to drop the charges against both of you."

"Oh thank god." Mickey let out a breath of relief as he scooped her into a hug. "You're the best babe."

"And what exactly did you promise his Royal pompous arse in return for our freedom?" The Doctor's tone was icy. "Another dance? A trip perhaps?"

Rose pulled away from Mickey to look back at The Doctor who was still standing in the closet with his arms crossed and a petulant scowl on his face and her smile quickly dissolved into a frown. "What are you tryin' to say?" she asked irritably, placing her hands on her hips.

"I think you know exactly what I'm trying to say." he bit out. "You and your pretty boys."

"You're one to talk." she shot back.

"Alright that's it; I've had it with you two."

"Mickey what are you doin'?" Rose sputtered as he grabbed hold of her arm and shoved her into the cupboard with The Doctor, closing the door behind her and leaning up against it as the banging started.

"The two of you have been at each other non-stop for over a week. So you're both gonna stay in there until you make up and I'm not lettin' you out till you do."

"Excuse me," Mickey turned his head to see one of the servants standing in front of him, holding a stack of towels with a look of bewilderment on her face as she stared at the linen closet. "Is there someone in there?"

"Yeah, they're havin' a bit of a couple's row." he replied with a nonchalant wave of his hand. "They just need a minute."

Realizing the muffled shouts and banging had ceased while he had been talking, he grinned smugly. "See, told ya." Turning around Mickey pressed his ear to the door and listened intently but was unable to hear anything. Curious, he pulled the door open a fraction and then quickly shut it again a look of mild astonishment coloring his features.

"On second thought," he smiled awkwardly stepping away from the door and reaching out for the towels in the woman's hand. "Maybe I should just take those."


End file.
